


We Have Something Going On

by bluemandycat



Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between fights, Mighty Mike and the Blue Freak chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Something Going On

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new style with this, tell me what you think!

            “When we get married, you should take my name.”

 

            “Wait, what? How could we get married? We’re not even dating.”

 

            “We’re kinda dating.”

 

            “Okay, if you consider kissing in between battles ‘kinda dating,’ then sure, we’re kinda dating.”

 

            “Well, we have something going on. That could end up in marriage.”

 

            “Kinda marriage?”

 

            “Sure. If you want to call it that.”

 

            A pause.

 

            “And what exactly do you mean by take your name?”

 

            “I mean exactly what I said. You could become ‘Mighty Blue.’”

 

            “Ew.”

 

            “What? It’s a nice name.”

 

            “It’s too heroic. Besides, why is it me that takes your name?”

 

            “Cause I’m the hero in the relationship.”

 

            “Nah, I think you should take my name.”

 

            “And become what, ‘Mike Freak?’ That’s too—”

 

            “—Too villainous?”

 

            “Too weird.”

 

            “Well, you could always be ‘Blue Mike.’”

 

            A pause.

 

            “No.”

 

            “Definitely not.”

 

            Another pause.

 

            “You think we should start fighting again? So people don’t get suspicious?”

 

            “I don’t want to right now, Bluebird.”

 

            “Bluebird?”

 

            “If you won’t take my name, the least you can let me do is give you a nickname.”

 

            “If you call me Bluebird, I’m calling you Mikey.”

 

            “Aww, that’s cute. Bluebird and Mikey, power couple!”

 

            “I am revoking the nickname. You don’t deserve a nickname anymore, Mike.”

 

            “Who’s Mike? I’m Mikey.”

 

            “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m dating such a dork.”

 

            “You just said we’re dating.”

 

            “I meant it in the objective sense.”

 

            “No you didn’t.”

 

            “Yeah, you’re right, no I didn’t.”

 

            “So are we boyfriends, or something? Can we be real boyfriends?”

 

            “Oh, god, if we’re real boyfriends, are we going to be that one couple that’s always sending out pictures of their ‘cute dates’? Please tell me that we won’t be that couple, Mike.”

 

            “Oh god no. I wouldn’t know what to do on a traditional date.”

 

            “Neither would I. Plus, it would damage your impeccable reputation to be seen dating a supervillain.”

 

            “Hey! I’m not ashamed of you.”

 

            “Am I wrong, though?”

 

            “No, you’re not.”

 

            A pause.

 

            “So if we don’t go on movie and park dates, then what would we do as boyfriends?”

 

            “I can think of something.”

 

            “Is it, perchance, the same thing that always ends up happening when we fight?”

 

            “It is indeed. C’mere.”

 

            A minute of silence.

 

            “Ugh, you’re a sucky kisser, Blue.”

 

            “Is that why you keep on wanting me to kiss you?”

 

            “Shut up.”

 

            “Make me.”

 

            Another minute of silence.

 

            “You have nice eyes, Bluebird.”

 

            “That’s kinda gay.”

 

            “I know. We’re in a gay relationship. Everything I say to you is gay.”

 

            “Okay. Just making sure we’re on the same page here.”

 

            A pause.

 

            “Do you really think we’ll get married eventually, Mike? Like do you think we’ll last that long?”

 

            “I don’t know. I hope so.”

 

            “Let’s just try to take this from day to day.”

 

            “We’ve been taking this from day to day for six years. And how many breakups have we suffered in that time?” A pause. “Don’t answer that. The point is that we’re still together because what we have works.”

 

            Another pause.

 

            “A thought. We could adopt both our names. You could be Mighty Mike Freak, and I could be Mighty Blue Freak.”

 

            “Really?”

 

            “Actually, I’m taking it back. That’s too clunky. I guess I’m just going to have to keep my maiden supervillain name.”

 

            “Your bachelor name?”

 

            “My bachelor name.”

 

            “I really want you to take my name though. What if I scribbled over it on the marriage document?”

 

            “I’ll scribble over your scribbling and change it back, and change yours to ‘Mighty Freak’.”

 

            “Playing hardball, eh? I bet I could convince you.”

 

            “I appreciate the sentiment, but we should probably start fighting again. Someone is going to wonder what’s taking so long.”

 

            “Aww.”

 

            “Why not just stomp on my heart with that look, Mike. Fine. C’mere.”

 

            Thirty seconds of silence.

 

            “Do you like kissing me?”

 

            “Trust me, Mikey, I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t like it.”

 

            “I’ll go easy on you in the fight.”

 

            “If I hurt you, I’ll come by later. Put Mighty Mike and Friends brand bandaids on your cuts. But only the Blue Freak ones.”

 

            “So only the cute ones, then.”

 

            “That was smooth, I’ll grant you that.”

 

            “I’ll see you in the sky. If I hit you too hard, you know the safe word.”

 

            “Okay, see you in about five minutes. Love ya.”

 

            “Love ya too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this hard to read? Did you like this style? Let me know!


End file.
